1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering angle indicating system for a vehicle which prevents which can be a collision from occurring caused by the driver of the vehicle carelessly starting the vehicle. More specific, the present invention relates to a steering angle indicating system for a vehicle, which warns the driver of the vehicle who is about to start the vehicle carelessly from a parking place or the like under the impression that the vehicle will not move straight ahead, because the front tires of the vehicle have been turned sidewards. This condition can cause the vehicle to collide against an obstacle such as a near vehicle or wall, if the driver should start the vehicle in its present state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems for the above purpose have been devised in the past. Most of these systems have been so designed that the turn angle of a steering wheel is detected on the vehicle body side, namely, on the stationary side of the steering wheel.
However, when using a commercially available system of this kind, which naturally necessitates the mounting of the system on a vehicle after the vehicle has been put on the market, it is inevitable that the system is divided into a detecting section and an indicating section in order to effect the detection on the vehicle side. Particularly, the detecting section is generally mounted on such a portion as a lower arm or a steering column which is not conveniently available and therefore the mounting of the detecting section is generally difficult.